


My dear

by AestheticalRaindrops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Hurts So Good, Married Couple, Married Life, One of My Favorites, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticalRaindrops/pseuds/AestheticalRaindrops
Summary: wanted to try something new, somehow I got domestic rosemary
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 18





	My dear

**Author's Note:**

> fucked around  
> got domestic lesbians

"Ow! Darling!"

"I'm so sorry dear but when you wiggle about like that it's hard not to poke you."

Rose sighed but restrained her fidgeting. Having a seamstress for a wife was always a good idea, until she was using you as a living mannequin to sew up a model for her newest dress design.

Rose watched her wife work diligently. Her thin, tan fingers working with amazing precision as she pinned and stitched, adding sparkle here, maybe a bit of lace there... Rose couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful like this. Dark eyebrows pushed together in concentration, pins hanging from her darkly painted lips. She looked absolutely gorgeous. This was something only Rose would get to see. 

You see, Rose's wife was none other than Kanaya Maryam, world renown fashion designer and seamstress. She was on the covers of magazines, her name written in the news. She went to almost every red carpet event and award ceremonies, paparazzi of the fashion world following her wherever she went. She was tall and thin, her short hair always wonderfully styled with expert patience. Her makeup was perfect, her clothes fashionable and well pressed. Her tanned skin was the color of melted milk chocolate, her eyes a striking Jade Green. 

She had been voted most beautiful woman of 2018. She surely fit the bill. The way the public saw her, she was the spitting image of beauty and fashion itself, but the way Rose saw her... Rose saw her as the image of love.

The first time they had met, The blonde was sure she had bumped into Aphrodite herself. Sometimes, she still thinks that, though Kanaya has proven her mortality more than once. It's hard to believe someone so beautiful exists. It's even harder to believe that someone like Rose Lalonde was married to her.

"What are you thinking about dear? your eyes have gone glossy." Kanaya spoke in her small accent, her eyes finding Roses beneath the goths blond bangs.

"you." The shorter woman replied, giving her lover a soft smile. They had put their names together instead of picking one. Kanaya had to keep her branding and Rose wanted to carry on the Lalonde name. It didn't matter to Rose, seeing Kanaya's name printed out in papers as "Maryam-lalonde" always made her smile just a tad.

"Oh how romantic, now please stand up straight. Honestly, I don't even know why I use you as a model." Kanaya laughed a bit, looking up at Rose from her chair.

"because you love me, of course." The blonde responded, blowing her wife a kiss.

The wife in question just giggled and waited for Rose to stand up again.

A few moments of silence passed before Rose broke it again. "Do you remember how we met?"

"how could I forget?" kanaya laughed, another smile gracing her gorgeous features. "I couldn't believe you didn't recognize me. by the way you were dressed I would've thought you were either one of my followers or one of my haters."

Rose grimaced a bit at the embarrassing memory, but laughed nonetheless. "Oh god don't remind me. i was so rude to you!" Rose laughed a bit, admiring her spouse's work in the mirror. A fabulous Jade green gown made of a combination of fabrics and patterns that almost made the dress look like smoke at the skirt. The top was made of geometrical figures and sharp angles... It was beautiful, but Rose expected nothing short of perfection from her lovely beloved. 

"Well my dear I'm afraid you are the one doing the reminding. Don't worry about the rudeness, I thought it was quite attractive. You know I love your spunk." The fashion designer winked, rolling to the other side of Rose to work over there. 

"Have you ever thought of working with more purple?"

"You ask me that everytime Rose. I already have a whole collection in purple in honor of you." Kanaya laughed in exasperation. Rose laughed herself. "you can never have too much purple."

"and you can never have too much green now hush up and let me finish and then we can go read and drink some tea, alright?" Kanaya shot back, getting tired of sewing herself. 

"Okay dear."

~><~

"Would you like raspberry or green?" 

"Is that even a question?"

"Dear I'm really starting to think that you only like green tea because it has green in the name."

Kanaya laughed at that. "You'd know me too well dear." 

Rose rolled her eyes but still put the tea bag into Kanaya's favorite cup. a small porcelain thing that was handcrafted in the middle east and spun with beautiful emerald detailing. Rose smiled fondly at it. If it wasn't for her, she was sure their whole apartment would be every shade of green on the scale. 

Except of course neon green. Kanaya hated neon green. 

Rose poured her own raspberry tea into her own cup. It was meant for coffee, but Rose always used it for both. It appeared all black until it was filled with something warm, in which small little purple skulls would appear all over it. She thought it was absolutely adorable, but assured her brother she got it purely for the Irony of her owning a cup from Hot Topic, a store she absolutely worshiped in her younger years and detests now. 

Kanaya smiled at her fondly. Her makeup had been washed off in her shower, the fashionista now clad in one of Rose's overlarge shirts and a pair of green shorts. Rose couldn't help but think she looked the most beautiful like this. 

It was the small moments, she was sure. The small things like how Kanaya scrunched up her nose when she saw something she disliked, or how she would hide a smile whenever a reporter or paparazzi would fall over. The small things like how she always held Rose's right hand with her left and only laced their fingers together or how she slipped her shoes on left and then right, but only right as she was about to leave. It was the small things for sure that made her so absolutely gorgeous. 

"You've been doing a lot of thinking today my dear." Kanaya spoke quietly, bringing Rose out of her trance. She flushed slightly and sipped her tea. "sorry love, you just... hm, i would say take my words away but that's not really true. You give me lots and lots and lots of words to say in all honesty. You just... Amaze me." 

The fashion designer flushed and smiled lovingly, gazing at their hands, their matching rings shining out against their skin. She played with Rose's quietly and looked her in the violet eyes. "I love you, dearest. I truly do." 

"I love you too my dear. More than you could ever know." 


End file.
